


Turnabout

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [47]
Category: Strega Nona - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everything there is a season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/gifts).



Big Anthony remembers being carried up the hill to Strega Nona’s little house, his head wrapped in fever dreams and his chest wrapped with wires that tightened with every cough when he lay down. Strega Nona put him on her back, carrying him from this place to that, as if a small sick boy were not a burden, and singing the magic words that made the pain go away and let sleep come.

He carries her on his back now, singing her songs through his tears, until she is beyond sleep or pain, and she is no burden at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turnabout [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707446) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
